


Nothing left to lose.

by wildheartx



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: How much more can one man lose before he's had enough?
Kudos: 3





	Nothing left to lose.

It had been four days since the events at Full Gear had transpired and Adam had spent that time drunk and alone, which coincidentally is also how the past few months had unfolded for him as well.  
And well, everything for him lately had been hard.  
Losing to Kenny was _hard_. Watching the Bucks win the tag titles and not being able to celebrate with them was _hard_. Losing two guys that he'd known for years and practically grew up with in FTR was _hard_.  
This whole series of events, which had started nearly two years ago felt like a nightmare that the Virginian couldn't wake up from and every day he wishes that he could go back and change things, that he wouldn't have taken the loss to Jericho so personally or that he wouldn't have pushed away his friends when they had only tried to help him and be there for him. But unfortunately, this was real life and not a video. There was no rewind button.  
Only him and the bottle, and one day that would eventually get the best of him too.  
Always second best. Close but no cigar. He would just have to accept that he just wasn't enough, no matter how bitter of a pill that was to swallow.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Full Gear pay-per-view.


End file.
